eminembadmeetseviland12lyricsfandomcom-20200213-history
313 - Eminem, Eye-kyu
313 Lyrics. Eye-Kyu: Now what you know about a sweet MC, from the 313 None of these skills you bout to see come free So you wanna be a sweet MC, you gotta become me If you ever wanna be one see Eminem: Man what you know about a sweet MC, in the 313 None of these skills you bout to see come free So you wanna be a sweet MC, you better become me If you ever wanna be one see 1: Eye-Kyu Yo some people say I'm whack, now if that's right I'm the freshest whack MC that you ever heard, in your lifetime My slick accapella sounds clever with the beats Boy I'm the deepest thing since potholes to ever hit the streets Forgot a gold digger's succubus , my souls thick with ruggedness With the mic I'm like a dyke, can't no nigga fuck with this I got more Different Strokes than Philip Drummound On open mic I bone your women just to keep my lyrics coming (bitch) We elevated to new heights premeditated Let it be that I stated they hate it now that they see that I made it The escalated can be put to the test of greatness Snatch the heart from MC's and I ate it So I take it that's the reason I'm hated To represent my temperment If rap was a dick all you so called hard MC's would not be impitant But pimping it, and acting like you could rock a show (so) Harder than LL's Rock the Bells, but you is a ho (now) Everything that you collaborate I lacerate My rhymes they keep coming like nympho maniacs that masturbate At a faster rate, yeah I got something for your ass to hate I blasterate, and have you all running master gates And as for face clutching and touching the flows I got them open like marijuana smoke up in your nose Bucking these hoes, I got that shit down to a science Leaving them hot and bothered, turned on like an appliance Defiance, no we won't have that You want your shit to blow up? Well I'ma stuff some dynamite in your ass crack And blast that shit to kingdom come Then bring them some of this real hip-hop I drop beats and you ain't singing or gonna do a thing about And you all knew from Meeko That you couldn't hold your own with the strength of Lou Forigno So stop that bullshit and flow Yo, you need to come with the real skills, and act like you know Eminem So what you know about a sweet MC, in the 313 None of these skills you bout to see come free So you wanna be a sweet MC, you better become me If you ever wanna be one see Eye-Kyu: Now what you know about a sweet MC, from the 313 None of these skills you bout to see come free So you wanna be the sweet MC, you gotta become me If you ever wanna be one see 2: Eminem So what, you know about a sweet MC, in the 313 You don't know shit so when you see one flee You can be Run-D, you'll never beat the MC I'll stop the alphabet at S and got it down to a T I'm sure your bound to agree, a sweet MC crashes the spot I'll make the roof hot like I was Rock Master Scott Your ass forgot, so just in case you don't remember me I'll run your brain around the block to jog your fucking memory It's either them or me man, kill or be killed You will and be sealed your casket closed you still gonna be billed My facilities filled with fans, packed to capacity I'll send a rapper back with the crack of his ass shitty If he's acting soft and he cowers He better come cleaner then Jay Rue jacking off when he showers You flowers got no clout with a thingYou could date a stick of dynamite and wouldn't go out with a bang I shout the slang, simple as A,B,C's Skip over the D's and rock the microphone with E's Dethrone MC's and I'ma max alone Relax your dome like a solo from a saxophone So facts are known, writers get treated with shocks I rock a beat harder then you could beat it with rocks I'm greeted with flocks, of fellow follower's singers You couldn't make the fans throw up their hands if they swallowed their fingers But you can bring yours let's see what you got But don't front and never try to be what you're not Cause you can be quick, jump the candlestick, burn your back And fuck Jill on a hill, but you still ain't Jack Eye-Kyu So what you know about a sweet MC, from the 313 None of these skills you just seen come free So you wanna be a sweet MC, you'll never become Category:All Pages Category:Infinite